


Reap what thou sows

by TheShipCollector



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Dom! Hosea, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipCollector/pseuds/TheShipCollector
Summary: Dutch must atone for his actions, and Hosea has the perfect way for him to pay his penance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClayJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/gifts).



> From a prompt and discussion on discord. Hopefully this goes well

There was tension a mile wide between the two patriarchs of the Van der Linde Gang. Most of the group left a wide berth around both men as they huffed and cussed around the camp, refusing to talk to each other or anyone else. On the third day of the silent war, John was finally fed up. He waited until Dutch had retreated into his tent, walking in and crowding his space, a finger pointing accusingly. "Damn it Dutch! I'm tired of all this bullshit going on between you and Hosea! Whatever you did, fix it before I call Arthur in here!" Dutch growled, making the young man's hand away. "Don't talk to me like that! He started it!" Johns retort to that was a left hook. "I don't give a shit who started it! You are both hurt and its fucking with the rest of us. Arthur thought you'd work it out on your own but its been 3 fucking days! So I'm telling you, for the sake of our family, go make up with Hosea. Beg if you have to, but fix it!" Dutch hung his head. He, of course, hadn't realized how he and his partners fighting was affecting everyone else. "Fine. Okay, son. I don't know what good it'll do, but ill try." John heaved a sigh as he stepped aside to let the older man leave. "You better, old man."  
Dutch walked slowly to Hosea's lean-to, scuffing his boots on the ground, anything to make time go slower till he had to talk to his partner. He stopped short when he saw Hosea filling a satchel with food and supplies. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Hosea didn't bother to look back, continuing to pack. "Talking to me now huh? Not that its any of your concern, but I'm going hunting. Need a few days away." Durch frowned but kept his feelings to himself. "I just wanted to apologize for how I've been behaving." Dutch paused, feeling uncomfortable as Hosea stared into his eyes with a cold gaze. "And what else?" His eyes widened. "I want to make it right." Hosea scoffed. "Hmmph. Alright, then Dutch. You come with me and we'll see just how sorry you really are."  
The men rode some hours away from camp, near a lake outside of Rhodes. Hosea didn't say much on the ride, and it made Dutch more nervous every mile. The first words Hosea spoke made his heart drop. "I am very disappointed in you Dutch." He knew just by his tone and the missing nickname he was in serious trouble. "Every time we appear to be making progress, you always seem to find a way to backslide." He glared behind him from the back of his horse. "I hope you realize that those little words at camp won't make up for what you've done. I do hope you meant them though, because you owe penance, and I expect my due." They arrived at the mouth of the river feeding the large lake, finding the tide had gone down enough to cross without getting wet. They made it to the other side, posting their horses just outside a grove of large sycamore trees. "First on the agenda in your atonement. Set up camp. I brought the big tent and a couple goodies, so make sure it's nice and neat." Dutch sighed but got off his horse quickly to get to work. The small wagon attached to Hosea's mare was filled with canvas, a bench, and an armchair, rucksacks of food, water and supplies, and a chest Dutch immediately recognized, his body growing hot. He shook his head and continued with his task, knowing it was going to be a long night, one that he probably wouldn't be able to sit down after.


	2. Sorry won't clean blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Dutch's deserved punishment

Alone, the work to drag up the big tent took what Dutch perceived as forever. It took about two hours, including setting and making up what he hoped would be their bed for the night, that is if Hosea didn't make him sleep on the floor as punishment. He was in the process of dragging the supplies in, his back to the tent flap when he heard the cock of a gun next to his ear. Dutch froze. A dark voice whispered in the waning light of the tent. "On your godamned knees cowboy." Hosea's smile was sinister. When Dutch didn't obey right away, frozen in fear, he slid his hand onto his shoulder in a crushing grip, making Dutch drop to his knees with a squeal. He knew in his mind that it could be no one but Hosea, but he couldn't help the cold shiver that ran down his spine. The older man pushed his and Dutch's special gun. It was an over-decorated volcano, Black iron with pearl inlay and gold machining. It was a gun one would never use in a fight, but one that was perfect for Hosea's little games. Having his younger lover on his knees, frightened putty in his hands brought up a perverse pleasure that he got nowhere else. "You know Dutch," he sneered, a dark tone seeping into his voice. "I think I like you here, like this on your knees for me. Turn around so I can see that pitiful face..." Dutch shifted, turning on his knees to face Hosea, eyes a bit wide from fear, from uncertainty. "I should wound you the way you let Javier and Arthur get hurt today." He stroked the barrel of the gun against Dutch's left cheek, and he opened his mouth slightly, hoping Hosea would catch his hint. The old man wasn't going for it. He grabbed Dutch's curls, wrenching his head back with a growl. "You think you deserve rewards after getting us run out of town? After you went behind my back and robbed that rich bastards train? And not only that, but you brought Lenny with you after I told you over and over that we were training him up for something other than petty theft." Hosea used his free hand to slap the younger man across the face. "You have put our family in jeopardy for the last time. I didn't say anything when you brought that degenerate Micah along. But I swear before God, Dutch, I draw the line at your schemes getting any more of us killed, especially Arthur." Tears welled up in his eyes and Dutch knew that the other man was right. "Tears don't mend gunshots Dutch, and they for sure don't lift bounties. Accept your comeuppance and apologize with actions, not speeches." Hosea was still livid, but couldn't help but take pity on his distressed lover. He pulled him to his feet, hugging Dutch close to his chest as he sobbed openly. "There there. Everything will be fine. We just need to focus on our plan and not get distracted by shiny trains anymore, right?" Dutch hiccuped, but nodded, nuzzling closer to Hosea, happy he was allowed to be near again. The older man took a few moments to pet and assure his boy, stepping away only when he had quieted a bit. He turned to reach for the chest he had brought, full of all their implements and toys. He grabbed only two things. Dutch's red leather collar, and a wooden paddle. Thean in question whined when he saw what Hosea had chosen, clearing the space of the tent to crowd his owner's space. He bent his head, giving no resistance as his lover buckled the heavy leather collar around his neck, correcting this position of the tag. The dark smile was back as he used the ring to bring Dutch's head further down, biting into the skin behind his ear. "Lets get you out of these clothes Dutchess. We still have work to do."


End file.
